


同人圈生存指南

by BreatheATP



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreatheATP/pseuds/BreatheATP
Summary: 当威尔和汉尼拔发现了关于自己的同人圈





	1. 同人圈生存指南（一）

**Author's Note:**

> ooc的欢脱沙雕文  
拔叔的身份只有威尔知道，别人都不相信  
阿比盖尔是拔杯收养的，跟威尔住在一起

汉尼拔又一次穿上了那件透明杀人服。这次的猎物是那位粗鲁至极的女记者，他在驱车前往记者家的路上计划着自己的早餐。

作为一名记者，她充满吃惊胆量以及一个灵敏的“鼻子”，更不堪堪比城墙的脸皮。在惹人生厌倦这一方面她简直称得上是天赋异禀。甚至汉尼拔十分中意她写的那些关于切萨皮克开膛手的文章，但也因为她一次又一次的无礼行为而选择将她推上餐桌。

现在已经将近午夜，汉尼拔轻手轻脚地进入到那个不算小的公寓房间。空气中弥漫着快餐，啤酒，以及劣质香水混合在一起后的恐怖气味，这对他的鼻子看上去简直一汉尼拔不动声色地皱了皱纹鼻子，融进黑暗，缓缓向发出亮光的卧室走去。

卧室里空无一人，床上的被子胡乱窝作一团，电脑桌堆着已经吃空的披萨盒，浴室里传来海绵摩擦以及随后入水的声音，桌子一台笔记本电脑在略显拥挤的桌子上的标题以一种极端引人注目的方式-加粗闪烁加下划线-横向在房内不速之客的眼前。

**【独家揭秘】汉尼拔·莱克特与威尔·格雷汉姆竟已实锤？！一家三口惊现领证现场！**

这行字“ duang”的一声砸在汉尼拔眼前，开膛手顿住身形，波澜不惊地挑了挑眉，然后面无表情地走到电脑面前，拖着鼠标将文章缓缓衰减。

**【你，还在为拔杯的美好爱情而哭泣吗？你，还在为而悲伤吗？好消息来啦！据知情人士透露，二人其实早已实锤……】**

文中附带这一张照片很明显是在早些月他和威尔去为威尔收养阿比盖尔的事办签证的时候偷拍的。插图威尔穿着旧格子衬衫，头发甚至经过打理也依旧有两根卷毛不屈不挠地弯曲在脑后。阿比盖尔笑着挽着威尔的手臂，而他正微笑着注视视父女二人。

这么看来确实像是温馨的一家三口……

文章不长，通过鼠标的缓和和幅度而自动重新到此作者的下一篇文章。文章以图片的形式上传的，开头标着进行的指示以及“非腐女慎点”的警示。

有趣...

他汉尼拔怀着大无畏的精神移动着鼠标，直到文章标题映入眼帘：

**【拔杯】心理治疗的正确方式**

** ABO /捆绑/电击/感官剥夺**

** NC-17**

汉尼拔的面具终于出现了他妈的不止一条裂缝

  
6:00狼陷威尔的小屋

“哦，我的上帝！”一声惊呼，因为发出声音的主人已经尽力压低了声音，但还是将威尔从本就不深的睡眠中吵醒-他那该死的移情术的后遗症，虽然自从他接管阿比盖尔后就缓和了过多。

“的……”威尔逊住眼睛，透过指缝适应着从窗帘缝隙中射入屋内的细碎阳光。夏天的天亮的很早，今天注定又是个大晴天，威尔想到。他同时仔细关注着他的小女孩在客厅里的细小声响。阿比盖尔好像正在沙发上打滚，威尔家那个本就质量不。地的沙发发出了不祥的呻吟声。

客厅里的吱呀声越来越响愈烈烈，最后以一声物体落地的声音，同时伴着阿比盖尔压抑的傻笑声，年轻人都这么有活力吗？，威尔在床上懒洋洋地舒展着身子。而告终。看来他实在有必要出去看一下了，威尔咕哝着揉了一把自己的卷毛，起身穿上裤子。

她未免有些太过于得意忘形了。

阿比盖尔后知后觉地稳住自己抖个不停的叮当，捂着嘴探头探脑看向威尔房间的门。应该没醒，她吐了一口气，重新捧起手机。

“阿比盖尔？”威尔的一声询问将阿比盖尔还没来得及吐出去的一口气哽在喉头。小女孩惊的打了个嗝，条件反射的将手机往身后掩。

阿比盖尔有什么事情瞒着自己。

“阿比，早餐想吃什么，三明治？”他不动声色地问道，仿佛根本就没注意到刚才的事情。”威尔默默在心中琢磨着，这个感觉已经持续好几天了。

“嗯。”她尽力装出一副什么也没发生的样子，捧起桌子上剩的半杯牛奶吸溜溜，脚尖不自觉的频频点着地，努力表现的好像突然对沙发抱枕上的一个污点产生了莫大的兴趣。

早餐过后，早在一旁旁窥窥等待已久的狗狗们一拥而上，温斯顿叼起威尔的裤脚，呜呜着向门口扯去。

“停，温斯顿。停下，我还有零件要修呢。”威尔冲在地毯那头胡乱堆放的一小堆零件偏了偏头“让阿比带你们出去。”

阿比盖尔好像已经放松了警惕，她正笑着抵抗狗狗们的进攻势，被狗潮簇拥着挤出的门。

威尔看了一眼眼窗外逐渐跑远的阿比盖尔，目光落到沙发上的智能手机身上。

“叮咚-”

一声轻响伴随着震动提示提醒着威尔，消息提示出现在亮起来的屏幕上，是贝弗利。女法医正兴奋地嚷嚷着一大堆威尔听不懂的东西。什么“拔杯”啊“ ABO”啊之类的，他怀疑那是什么Rap基友组合或者歌手天团之类的-反正就是这样的逆反期青少男女所狂热的东西。贝弗利转发的文件都有傻屌表情包连珠炮般的发射过来，威尔简直可以想象她在屏幕那头兴奋的手舞足蹈的样子。他轻笑一声，正打算放下手机。

直到一个文件名中这个标志的出现：🔞

他好歹也是个成年人，不会连这都不知道是什么意思。

她怎么能这么带坏小孩子!!!

作为阿比盖尔的养父，我有义务知道我的女儿都在接受什么查毒，引起青少年正常的心理转向。

一时不二不休，威尔气鼓鼓地点开文档。如果时光可以倒流，那我们的特别探员一定会制止自己罪恶的手指，因为接下来的东西让他大跌眼镜，那是一张图。两威尔努力分辨着下面下面的那个卷毛，直到他认出那是他自己。而在其之上的那具躯干干体，正是属于他的挚友兼死敌－ －汉尼拔·莱克特。

哦，他身材不错。这是威尔脑袋里冒出的第一个念头。

FUCK ！！！


	2. Chapter 2

#都是贝弗利惹的祸以及在心理咨询时间偷偷画同人文的汉尼拔  
#OOC,欢脱沙雕文  
#设定看前文，对汉尼拔剧情有魔改

威尔敢说这一定是他此生经历过的最奇妙的一上午，没有之一。

现在回想起来，他或许根本就不应该起床，不应该偷看阿3比盖尔的手机，更不应该点开贝弗利的链接。

但是，现在一切都晚了。

威尔心神不宁地扫了一眼被他丢在一边依然坚持不懈的没有黑屏的手机，心里简直像是有一万头杰克在咆哮－－卧槽!!!

尽管那只是那张长图的冰山一角，但他他妈的用脚趾头想想都会知道下面剩下的图会是多么的有冲击力。他那该死的敏锐非凡的观察力和想象力无时无刻不在让他想象着他把他那西装革履的、文质彬彬的、道貌岸然的该死的心理医生按在地上侵犯的场面。

oh my god，尽管他不想承认，他甚至还有些莫名的期待是怎么回事。

等等，你说什么？没错，你没有看错，说实话，在我们FBI特别探员的眼里－－他是攻－－是一条丝毫不用怀疑的真理。

威尔开始认真审视起他和汉尼拔的关系来－－朋友、死敌、医患关系、是阿比共同的监护人－－他丝毫没有看出这群粉丝是怎么能从这“正常的不能再正常”地关系中，脑补出他们彼此火辣至极的，呃，这个玩意儿。

真让人头秃，威尔烦躁的揉了揉自己的卷发抱怨道。那部罪恶的手机依旧散发着莹莹的光，就像是秘境中诱人而危险的光。我永远都不会去看这种东西，上一秒威尔愤愤地想到。下一秒他拿起手机，以大无畏的精神点开了那张图的完整版。说实在的，他确实还有点期待看到那个该死的变态心理医生外加切萨皮克开膛手被自己狠狠地按在身下告饶的狼狈样子。毕竟那个老混蛋坑了他这么多次，不是么。托福于他那超凡绝顶的想象力，威尔咽了咽口水，脑补着他所能想象到的激情画面，手指缓缓下滑。

**【画面中灯光晦暗，但依旧能辨认出是位于巴尔的摩的汉尼拔的工作室。威尔一眼就能辨认出瘫在右边沙发上的那个人的标志性卷毛，毫无疑问，这就是自己了。那么坐在对面一半面容隐在黑暗里的那个人无疑就是汉尼拔·莱克特了。】**

威尔摸了摸自己的下巴，继续波澜不惊地看下去。画风不错，他甚至评价到。

**【“Will?”对面的汉尼拔试探性的问道，画面中的威尔没有回答，画手在他身边加上了一圈象征抽搐的小波浪线。汉尼拔缓缓起身走向工作桌，从抽屉中抽出一只明显是早已备好的细小针管，向威尔走去。】**

不用说威尔也知道这是什么事儿了，这可让他勾起了很多不好的回忆－－那些刺眼闪烁的灯光，给他注射的药物，从那位可怜受害者身上取下的耳朵。威尔哼了一声，决定好好看一看在故事里汉尼拔耍的鬼把戏。

**【沙发上的威尔露着脆弱的脖颈，伴随着针筒的推进，他的眉头痛苦的皱作一团。但没一会便不再抽搐，借着药物陷入更深的沉睡，像是一只任人宰割的羔羊。】**

接着的是一张汉尼拔的眼部特写，要不是因为这是关于他和汉尼拔的小黄漫，威尔简直就要为这位画家绝妙精湛的绘画而拍手叫好了。

**【汉尼拔的右手拂过那团毛茸茸的卷发，左手略急躁地将针管放到沙发旁的三脚桌上。威尔在睡梦中的一声喃喃让他的动作顿了顿。“Will?”又是一声试探的询问。汉尼拔的双手轻轻松了松领口和袖口，伏下身－－】**

**【衣物随意的散在沙发扶手上，威尔的胸脯在闪烁的灯光中因缺氧而剧烈起伏，晦暗的灯光洒落其上，两点红樱也因为暴露在略凉的空气中而颤巍巍的挺立着。而汉尼拔，依旧穿着他那件正人君子的西装，却干着正人君子绝对不会做的事。】**

等等，等等!威尔·任人宰割的羔羊·格雷汉姆有点没缓过神来，一头卷发简直要惊悚的竖起来。这好像跟他想象的有些不一样，岂止是有些不一样，简直就是天差地别!威尔吞咽着不存在的口水，然后又定睛仔细看着接下来的发展。就一眨眼的功夫，汉尼拔都已经把他的腿架到他的肩膀上了!

是可忍，孰不可忍!

威尔的震惊程度不亚于看到杰克扭扭捏捏涂指甲油而奇尔顿像只狮子一样对旁人大吼。

自己竟然才是被按在身下告饶的那一个!

一切都是为了阿比，一切都是为了阿比，一切都是为了阿比。我是她的养父，我有必要关注她的身心健康。威尔抱着抱枕默默自我催眠了三遍后，点开那个名为“拔杯”的标签，颤巍巍地一脚踏进同人圈的大门。

10:11 巴尔的摩 汉尼拔的工作室

离平日里心理咨询开始的时间已经过去了11分钟，可是平日里早应该向他敞开怀抱的大门依旧紧闭，更不用提他那心心念念的心理医生了。富兰克林伏在门上，仔细听着屋内的动静－－尽管屋内静的一丝一毫的声音也没有。殊不知他这幅偷偷摸摸的可笑样子就像一只伏在门上的肥胖树蛙。

11分钟，12分钟，15分钟。分针向30跑去。富兰克林再也等不了了，他不明白一向对他热情有加－－至少他是这么认为的－－的心理医生今天这是怎么了。他停止踱步，快步回到那张价格不菲的木门前，鼓起勇气举起了手－－

“咔”伴随着锁舌扭转的声音，不等富兰克林敲下门，房间的主人已提前打开了门，富兰克林的手堪堪停在汉尼拔的下巴上方。汉尼拔不动声色地皱了皱眉，用他精心把握好的微表情掩饰地表达出一丝不满。

但是很不幸的是，由于缺乏休息，他的掩饰有那么一丢丢的失败。富兰克林讪讪的缩回了手，他有点被这个眼神吓到了。不过，他的注意力很快就飘向了莱克特医生双眼底下那个浓重的黑眼圈。天哪，我滴个乖乖，他这是怎么了。富兰克林想伸手指一指，却突然想起来这样不礼貌，开口道“莱克特医生，你这是……”

“富兰克林，对于我的失约我很抱歉，这次的治疗将会延迟30分钟。”汉尼拔打断了他的询问，语气里带着伪装出的浓浓的歉意。他冲富兰克林比了个请的手势，自己也紧接着坐在了对面的单人沙发上。“说说你最近的情况。”

“好的，莱克特医生。我最近吃嘛嘛香，睡觉倍棒，但是心里却一直空落落的，仿佛丢失了一块儿。只有当我看到他的时候，才能感到安心……”富兰克林开始声情并茂地絮絮叨叨起来，但无奈汉尼拔脸上的黑眼圈实在是太刺眼，他考虑再三，觉得还是应该给予他亲爱的心理医生一些“朋友”的关心。“莱克特医生，你确定你没事么？你看起来很疲倦。”

“富兰克林……”

“熬夜可不好啊，我有个朋友就是大学熬了四年夜”

“富兰克林……”

“然后他就身体不行了，头也晕了，眼也花了，腰酸背痛……”

“富兰克林!”

“然后他就肾虚了。”小胖子默默补充道。不会莱克特医生也肾虚吧……

“富兰克林，这是你的咨询时间，话题的中心应该是你。”汉尼拔努力克制着自己的情绪，袖口的手术刀冰冷的触感提醒着他他随时可以治他于死地。

但是不行，尽管大家都不相信威尔指认他是切萨皮克开膛手的说法，但他仍然能感觉到杰克对他仍有一丝怀疑。富兰克林的死，无疑是有百弊而无一利。

“就算是朋友的关心也不行吗？”小胖子委屈道。

“我们不是朋友，富兰克林。同患者建立朋友关系是不利于治疗的。”汉尼拔缓缓教导道，语气适时的温和下来。

“好吧，那我继续。最近心神不宁，我忍不住去接近他……”

汉尼拔从身旁的桌子上拿过关于富兰克林的治疗记录与笔记，开始记录。

“看到他我总是有一种奇怪的冲动，面庞发热。可他是我的朋友。我开始做一些关于他的稀奇古怪的梦……”

汉尼拔在本子上用优雅的花体英文记录着，心思却不知不觉的飘远了，手下的墨迹也渐渐从花体变成了人物素描的草稿。当汉尼拔反应过来时，两个人物的雏形已经出来了。

都怪昨天晚上的熬夜。汉尼拔轻轻叹了口气，偷偷瞄了一眼对面仍然沉浸在自己的世界里的富兰克林，便放心大胆的画了下去。

“莱克特医生，你说我该怎么办啊？”富兰克林的见自己的询问许久没有回应，抬头就看到汉尼拔脸上挂着一副似笑非笑的表情看着本子。“医生？莱克特医生？你还在听吗？”

“我在听。”汉尼拔不紧不慢地给画上那对眸子添上最后一笔，他匆匆撇了一眼之前记录的笔记，脱口而出道“我认为你是进入了发情期。”

“什、什么？”富兰克林差点没咬掉自己的舌头。“发什么？”

该死，都是昨天晚上的那几篇ABO惹的祸。

“咳，”汉尼拔啪的一声扣上了本子“我的意思是说你对你的那位朋友有爱慕之情。”

“哦……”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 被LOFTER屏蔽了3次，自闭了  
以及你们能猜到杯拔大佬失踪案的前因后果吗

＃贝弗利和威尔的友好会晤以及威尔的杯拔圈之旅  
＃有杯拔同人指出，提前预测  
＃众圈一律平等，没有褒贬之意  
#ooc，欢脱沙雕文  
＃具体设定看前文

“咖啡？茶？还是……”

“不用了，谢……”

“贝弗利抢先说，略带讨好的冲威尔笑了笑，补充道“我买单，这是你的小费。”

威尔注意到了贝弗利的笑容，用手指无节奏地敲打着桌面。他注意到着刚上不久的咖啡，嘴唇蠕动了几下，终究还是没有出声。贝弗利的奶茶很快就见底了，此时她正假装专注地用力吸溜着最后几颗珍珠，发出吸溜吸溜溜溜的声音。

老天，这尴尬的简直堪比上次撞见杰克在办公室偷偷唱小星星。

两个人各心怀鬼胎。

威尔抱起臂决定先发制人，他打断了对面吸溜吸溜的声音，缓缓开口道。

“well，你不打算给我一个解释吗？”

“解释？”贝弗利无辜地眨巴着眼，但最终还是在威尔的瞪视下缴械投降。毕竟，谁受得了那双水灵的绿眼睛呢，甚至是在瞪人的时候。她将自己即将要飘向某篇文章小黄文的关注拉回来，额定酌道，“好吧，威尔，我承认……”

“我不应该在上次庆功宴的时候，往你和莱克特医生的酒杯里扩散高浓度酒，不该和弗雷迪一起热烈的讨论你俩的各种激情片段，不该在外出调查的当时正式让你们挤一个房间……”

“什么？等等，”一事儿没平又起一事儿，威尔揉揉眉心，觉得这信息量有点大。“等等，你说什么？”

“啊？你想问我什么？”完了，全暴露了。对不起弗雷迪，我不该出卖你的。

“我想问的是，为什么阿比的手机里会有你传的这种东西！”威尔逊手机推过去，兴师问罪地挑了挑眉。

“呃……我以为你早就知道了，威尔。这只是一些，呃，一些……”贝弗利拨弄了两下头发，抬起手安抚性的向下压了压，“同人作品。 ”

“ 没错……粉丝作品，圈里有各种大佬。我的天，我爱死这个圈了。要知道你们的粉丝可不少，”“同人作品？我和汉尼拔的小黄漫？” 看见8点钟方向的那两个女生了吗，极有可能就是哦...……”

“可我们两个是男的！再说我们又不是基佬！”威尔激动地挥了挥手。

“不错，淡定嘛老兄。俩男的又怎样，只要是真爱，你们是俩女的我们也不介意啊。”不错，是个好梗。贝弗利偷偷想到。

“真爱？得了吧。”威尔烦躁地揉了揉自己的卷毛“我？和汉尼拔？我们甚至连朋友都算不上。他就在前些阵子还在陷害我是杀人凶手，是个至今仍逍遥法外的食人魔！”

贝弗利果然又露出一副“得了吧，你又来了”的表情。

“汉尼拔不是切萨皮克开膛手 ”威尔抢在贝弗利开口之前惟妙惟肖的模仿道。“好吧，我知道你们永远也不相信。

贝弗利耸耸肩膀，一把捞过威尔推来的手机，随意的向下翻了翻来来到个人主页。她突然顿了顿，随即绽放开一个大大的揶揄的笑容。

“那你也不能给阿比发这种……嘿，这样看到着我干嘛！”老毛病又犯了，贝弗利直视的目光让他不自觉地想要躲避，好像是什么亏心事一样。明明理亏的都不是他。

“贝弗利展示着威尔的观看记录，在座子上笑得花枝乱颤。”越来越多的目光聚集在这里，毫无歉意地说：“抱歉威尔，只是没想到，你竟然涉猎这么广。”

威尔不自在地抿了口咖啡，压低声音警告道，“贝弗利！”

“抱歉，抱歉。老兄，只是太……”贝弗利抹点眼角的眼泪，一边欣赏着威尔的观看记录，一边发出恰到好处的“哇哦哇哦”的赞叹声。

**“【拔杯】巴尔的摩夜宴NC17“**

** “【开膛杯】猫鼠游戏“**

** “【修杯】天上掉下个马赛克“”**

** “【杯子开花】偷花贼（拔叔被绿篇）”**

** “【邪教双尔：威尔/奇尔顿】精神病院的暴乱NC17”**

** “【汉尼拔×威尔×切萨皮克开膛手】燃烧我的卡路里NC17……”**

“......”

“老天，想不到你是这样的威尔，想不到啊想不到……”

还不是昨天看完后又去特地搜了搜就出现了这一大堆乌七八糟的东西，他好奇就挨个点开看了看。威尔欲哭无泪。我好难。

“好啦，安啦安啦。”贝弗利翘翘着二郎腿，像是看透了他的想法一般，很没有诚意的道歉道“啊，还有杯拔啊，你和奇尔顿一起也可以可以是攻啊。说实话，我也吃杯拔啦。要给你推荐几篇吗？”

“……杯什么？”

“杯拔，放心，这次你是攻。”贝弗利回给他一个灿烂的微笑“博士受辣爆了哦，不看看么？”

“……不看。”威尔毅然决然道。

“呃嗯……随您的便。”贝弗利努努嘴，将手机还给威尔“不过你真应该看一看。感觉超级还原你俩日常！”

莫名的感觉贝弗利的眼睛在发光是怎么回事。威尔感觉脊背发凉。

“毕竟你俩日常就是这么gay里gay气。”

※※※※※※※※※※※※※

“毕竟你俩日常就是这么gay里gay气。啊哈？gay里gay气？”贝弗利的这句话已经在他脑袋里周围好几天了，威尔一边不满地嘟囔着打开杯拔标签的界面，一边愤愤地捋着温斯顿的狗头。

“daddy ？”阿比盖尔蓄杯牛奶倚在门框上，看着威尔一个人背对着门坐在地毯上，对着平板不知道在嘟嘟囔囔些什么。“daddy, 温斯顿要秃了！“

“哦！”威尔被突如其来的声音吓了一跳，连忙扣上平板“阿比盖尔！你不应该偷看的。这太粗鲁了。”

“这太粗鲁了。”阿比盖尔惟妙惟肖地模仿着威尔刚刚的语气，耸耸肩道“你这话可真像他。”

他用脚趾头想想都能知道这个“他”指的是谁。

“我只是想来跟你说一声，贝弗利约我出去逛漫展。”阿比盖尔瞥了一眼威尔紧绷的身体，以及身后的平板，不动声色道。

这不对劲，这很不对劲。阿比盖尔为威尔轻轻地带上门，鼓着腮帮子穿上外套。威尔这样已经三天了，整天缩在屋里不知道一个人在捣鼓些什么。难道是被我气傻了？阿比盖尔摇摇头，要不要告诉莱克特医生一声？

“阿嚏！”威尔抽了抽鼻子，听到阿比盖尔骑车走远了的声音，才放心的打开平板。他怀着忐忑的心情将鼠标缓缓下移，看着一篇文章热门文章。

“哦，温斯顿。”威尔焦躁地抿了抿嘴角“你觉得我会是在上面的那个吗？”

“汪！（你他妈快把小爷的头揉秃了！）”温斯顿丢给自家主人一个狗之藐视的眼神。

“哈！伙计”显然威尔是误解了温斯顿的意思是“你也这么想对吧！”

“汪！（想你个骨头，听不懂就别误解我意思好吗）”温斯顿翻了个白眼，尾巴不耐烦的敲打着地面。

众狗：社会我温哥。

“威尔我起身，回来的时候拿了两瓶威士忌，还体贴的给狗狗们拿了一点香肠。他在地摊上给自己找了一个舒服的位子，忐忑地打开文章热门文章。

**【杯拔】犯病交响乐NC17**

**最终，再一次心理咨询中，威尔的脑炎终于爆发，他陷入了失控。**

这让才从脑炎中恢复过来的威尔不满地撇了撇嘴，他决定不计较什么，继续怀着期待看了下去。

** 威尔的意外来访者让汉尼拔有些吃惊，但他很快调整过来，放下手中的书籍，朝威尔缓缓走了过来。**

** “威尔，你怎……”他嗅到了一丝不对劲。苦涩，暴躁，担忧，痛苦，迷茫……还有一丝的兴奋？他的感官直觉亮起了红灯，但眼前的这个男人他却忍不住要去亲近。**

** “汉尼拔……”威尔站在那里，低着头看不清神情。**

** “还是，你还好吗？”最终还是感情战胜了情感，汉尼拔快步走到探员身边，一直的问道。**

** “哦，当然。好的不能再好了。”下一秒，在威尔的手刀落到他的颈间时他看到了一个疯狂的笑容。**

** 他被猫鼬叼住了脖颈。**

哦，我的上帝。自己可真是该死的帅气。威尔兴致盎然地灌了一大口威士忌，激动地直拍大腿。

噢噢噢哦哦，威尔·猫鼬·格雷汉姆舔了舔嘴唇。不可否认，他甚至都有些喜欢这些同人文学了。他急躁又仔细地品味着每个一个单词，恨不得直接打成稿子自己背下来。

......

**“唔……呃”醒来的汉尼拔眯着眼睛适应着灯光，手腕上的束缚感提醒着他明天这里一定会留下红痕。最难受的还是火辣辣的下半身，他的猫鼬正恬不知耻地掐着他的腰索取着……**

** “嗯……哈……威尔，啊……你冷静……”**

“噗！”威尔的一口威士忌差点喷出来，他实在想象中不出汉尼拔在自己身下呻吟求饶的样子。

**“我很冷静，莱克特医生。”但他的表现可并不像他所说的那样。他发狠地冲撞着身下的躯体，又温柔地将汉尼拔额头上因为头痛的震动而散下的碎发撩到一边。“医生，医生。汉尼拔……我需要你的治疗。”**

......

我需要你的治疗……

需要你的治疗……

你的治疗……

看着威尔痴呆的样子，温斯顿：我看到了海绵宝宝……

威尔意犹未尽尽地欣赏完了通篇火辣辣的性爱过程，尽管作者的文笔不咋地，但勇气和创意值得褒奖。最重要的是这位作家明白一个事实－－他，威尔·格雷汉姆，永远也不可能是一个，受。

点开作者的主页，威尔逐一品味完了作者的文章，不得不说他真是越来越爱这个圈子了。他细细阅读完最后一篇文章，两瓶威士忌也不知不觉见了底。嗝〜有点醉了……他继续向下翻，不料下面却没有了。很明显没有完结的故事就这样不明不白的结了尾儿，这突如起来的转变让他的酒醒了一半。

这是坑了吗？！

点开评论，下面也逐渐由赞美到了催更。

** “太太我爱你啊啊啊啊--－－”**

** “太太写的太好了，博士受真香。（摸鼻血）”**

** “我很喜欢作者的文笔，作者考虑出本吗，能给个名片联系联系吗？”**

** “已收藏，爱了”**

** ......**

** “太太，我来催更了!!”**

** “求大神快更啊！”**

威尔撇撇嘴，在下面的评论道：“太太不打算再更了吗？”

“太太”这词也是他新学来的，可以说威尔自认他已经差不多将同人圈摸了个七七八八，他甚至还知道BDSM是什么意思……

5分钟……

15分钟……

一个小时了……

在午饭之前他终于等来了回复，威尔瞥了一眼便心凉了一大半。

“姊妹别等了，这太太经常都是日更，这次一连接近一个月没更也没回信，八成是坑了。”

“这是杯拔圈为数不多的大佬了，又消失了一个，我看我们还是赶紧跳到拔杯圈去吧。”

“对啊，话说最近圈里好多大佬都消失了，我真的要饿死了……”

“……”威尔·新晋杯拔圈友·格雷汉姆欲哭无泪。点开圈内的主人一看，确实，最近的一次长篇佳作的更新也是在3星期之前了。看着圈内篇荒凉的景象，威尔做出了一个义无反顾的决定-自给自足，丰衣足食！

※※※※※※※※※※※※


End file.
